


Denial

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from Kalijean's prompt: Kowalski/Dewey: "I'm straight"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> from Kalijean's prompt: Kowalski/Dewey: "I'm straight"

Kowalski is awfully strong, for a wiry guy. Not that this should really surprise Tom, since he’s only been fantasizing about naked, aggressive Kowalski for months. Kowalski’s not exactly naked, but he’s pinning Tom down with his wrists and he’s got his thighs hugging Tom’s sides, so, close enough, for the moment.  
Their clothes are conveniently gone in a moment, and Kowalski has moved his hands to give himself some leverage against the mattress as he thrusts, so Tom takes the opportunity to bury his hands in Kowalski’s surprisingly soft hair.  
“My baby takes the morning train/He works from nine til five and then/He takes another home again/To find me waitin for him”  
Tom groans and buries his face in the pillow. “I’m straight,” he mutters even as he reaches down to grasp his cock in his hand.


End file.
